


Milk Momma

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Natasha Romanov x Reader - Freeform, Natasha Romanov x You, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short but smutty, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 27 - Lactation Kink & ToysThe Reader’s lover enjoys all the perks of her being pregnant.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Reader, Natasha Romanov & you, Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha romanov/you
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 140





	Milk Momma

Dull vibrations course through your body. The source comes from the vibrator held against your clit. Your body arches towards your lover, pushing your breasts into her view. It’s too tempting and she latches on to your nipple. Her tongue rolls over the perky bud, sucking steadily.

“Ahh! Nat, I’m going to cum.” 

Your hands grip her shoulders as your hips rock against the vibrator with haste. The buzzing in your pussy intensifies as she increasing the setting. Her suckling continues and you feel a weird tingle in your breast. Your sensitive nipple releases the glorious food source your body has begun to create for the tiny life you are almost ready to deliver. 

A relief floods over you as milk spurts into her mouth and your orgasm pulses through your core. Beads of milk spill from your other nipple as she pinches and works it between her fingers.

“Fuck! Oh my-“ A squeal leaves your lips, cutting off your sentence. Panting, you shudder when her mouth and the vibrator pull away at the same time. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna want to share when the baby gets here,” Natasha states truthfully, a huge smile on her face and milk dribbling down her chin.


End file.
